The Curse of the Sun Chariot
by Diddlybob09
Summary: Grace Jackson has a great life, famous parents, loving brother and sister. But when she goes on her first quest, she is told someone will rise, will she but able too stop it from happening? I know you want to know so read the DAM story! This used to be called Questing.
1. The Pillow Fight of Death

**The only rights I own are the kids!**

Hello my name is Grace Jackson and I am thirteen and I have crazy curly dark brown hair and storm grey eye with flecks of green in them and this is my story.

I have a good life, two loving parents, an older brother named James, a younger sister named Trinity and a goldfish named Sir Bobithon the Mighty, a previous member of the Knights of the Round Table. I know, super long name. We just call him Bobby.

"Grace, time to get up." My dad says while shaking my shoulder. I grunt and roll over.

"Grace, come on." I get a pillow and throw it him. "Now you've done it." We had a full on pillow war. It ended with me on the floor laughing and dad tickling me. I used my water powers to spray him with water from my glass. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, you got me. Now let's go get some blue pancakes."

"That's sound good!" We walk into the kitchen still laughing. Mom looks dad up and down,

"Why are you wet? Go change your clothes. Grace again? Am I going to have to ban water from your room again?" She looked at me with a serious look but she was smiling.

"It was Dad's fault he was tickling me!" I said,

"She threw a pillow at me!" Dad said while pushing his hair out of his eyes making it even more messy than it already was. He when over to mom gave her a quick kiss and went to change his clothes.

"Grace since your father never made it to James and Trinity can you go wake them up."

"Sure." I walked down the hall way to Trinity's room. She was only seven.

"Hey Netty, time to get up." She rolled over and extended her arms. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked exactly like mom. I picked her up and walked to the next door. I knocked loudly and yelled,

"James, come on! We are going to be late for camp." Today is the day that we go to Camp Half-Blood and it will be Trinity's first year there. James and I first went there when we were seven and so did mom, dad was my age. James looks like dad dark brown hair with sea green eyes.

"Fine!" I hear from within the room then a bang.

"I'm alive!" He yelled. I just rolled my eyes.

Then I feel myself and Trinity being picked up.

"Dad!"

"I thought you might need a ride!" I look back and he winked at me. He carried us into the kitchen.

"All kids sit down for blue pancakes, that includes you." Mom said and pointed her spatula at dad and started to serve the pancakes.

"What? I'm not a kid." He said sarcastically.

"You act like one." I said with a mouth full of pancake. When we all were finished eating mom sent us to get dressed.

We loaded up all our stuff and I got the map. Other than mom (who was driving) I was the only other person who could navigate maps (we did not know about Trinity because she could not read yet). Then we headed off to camp.

 **Hey guys!**

 **it would be awesome if you could give me some Demi Gods to use. here is what you need to make for them! Just put them in the review or PM me! Thanks!**

 **Gender**

 **age**

 **name**

 **Godly parent**

 **parent**

 **weapon of choice**

 **power**

 **likes**

 **dislikes**

 **roman or greek**


	2. I Get Tackled By Bob the Builder

**Hey guys sorry for the horrible title! The rights I own are the kids and the quest, nothing else! The update is pretty late at night sorry for that I had to wait until my parents were asleep ;) that's it for now bye!**

Ch. 2

Once we got out to Long Island we parked in an empty lot and walked the rest of the way. Trinity got tired half way through the walk so dad had to carry her. When we got to Half-blood Hill I saw Grover standing there. He is a satyr, half goat half human. He had a Camp Half-blood shirt on and his goat legs exposed. I ran to him.

When I got to him he smiled and said,

"Oh, Grace your getting so big!" I smiled. James jogged up and said,

"Hey, what have you been doing?"

"Eh just the usual, bringing demigods to camp." Grover said. Mom and dad caught up and Trinity was with them. Finally, they took forever.

"Sorry, do you know how long it takes to lug a seven year up a hill?"

"I feel yah, I have had to do it before."

"No daddy, I'm not seven." Trinity said we all looked at her.

"I'm seven and a half!" Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, pardon me. I had to lug a seven and a half year old up a hill."Dad corrected himself.

Grover bent down to Trinity and said,

"Hello my name is Grover, what is your name?"

"I am Trinity, but you can call me Netty if you like!" She held out her tiny hand to shake.

"Well nice to meet you Trinity." He took her hand and shook it.

We walked to camp. Grover, mom, and dad were catching up. James, Trinity and I were trying to figure out what cabin Trinity was going to be in. I chose the Athena cabin, James chose Poseidon. We started to fight about it.

"Poseidon." James said.

"Athena!" I responded.

"Poseidon!"

"Athena!"

"A!"

"P!" We were yelling at each other now. I was cocking back to punch him and then I hear,

"Stop it you two!" Then I see a flash of blonde and mom is standing between us. I punch him anyway but not hard.

"Grace!"

"Sorry," I continued, "It was tempting." Mom rolled her eyes, dad and Grover sniggered.

"There is only one way to figure out what cabin." She opened her water bottle and said,

"Honey, try to control this water." She tried so hard she made her face red.

"Here," I grabbed her hand,

"Imagine the water going in the air and it going wherever your finger goes."

She started to cry. I hugged her.

"It's fine, let's say you have a total of 2,400 soldiers and you needed eight per unit how many units would you need?" She stopped crying and thought for a minute. She looked up at me and said confidently "You would have three hundred units."

"You get to be in the Athena cabin with me." I said. She started to jump up and down saying,

"I am going to stay with Gracie! I am going to stay with Gracie!" She was starting to attract attention.

"Okay, let's get going." I said. I'm not one for craving attention.

We were walking and before I knew what was happening I was pinned to the ground by Carter and Alice was hovering over me laughing. Carter Valdez and Alice Grace are my best friends of all time.

"You know you guys could alway greet me like normal human beings?" I said while getting up and I brushed myself off.

"Never going to happen, Yoda." Carter said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, but it will Bob the Builder." I said.

"I agree with Bob the Builder." Alice chimed in.

"No, Stormy! You have gone to the dark side!" I said.

"You can come to the dark side too you know, we have cookies and the ladies love me!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this get together but I have two things to say. One, where are your guy's parents? And two, you guys need to come up with better nicknames." My dad butted in.

"Uncle Percy, you don't have a leg to stand on. Wise Girl, Repairman? But Aunt Annabeth, can you take me as an apprentice? Seaweed Brain is beautiful!" Carter said.

"I do make great nicknames but go ask you father. He has great nick names. Now do you kids want to come with us too talk with everyone?" We all shrugged and followed them.

When we got to the docks we met everyone. Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso, Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper, Aunt Thalia, and Nico. We had a great time. I heard dad say something about Carter being Mcshizzle Jr., so now Alice and I call him Mcshizzle Jr. It kinda embarrassed him, but we do it anyway. There was the best food I has had in a while. The camp fire was fun. I got Trinity all settled into her bunk, I swear she was so excited that it took half an hour before I finally got her to sleep. I went right to sleep after Trinity dosed off. It was great start to an amazing summer!


	3. Plummeting To My Doom

**Hey guys I own the rights to the quest and the kids, that's it! Enjoy ch. 3**

It had been a week since we had gotten to camp. Mom and dad have left, they stayed a week to be with Trinity. We get to go on an awesome field trip to Olympus, I am going to try to see Apollo and his Sun Chariot.

We arrived at the Empire State Building at almost midday. Chiron walked up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The secretary at the desk asked.

"Floor 500 please." Chiron said.

"There is no floor 500." She said. Chiron handed her a slip of paper, I couldn't see what it said.

"Well I guess you can go." We walked into the elevator, yes all of us. There was a charm that made it fit however many people you need to without being squished. Chiron pressed the button that said 500. We shot up so fast it made me almost feel sick.

When we entered Olympus and I looked around in amazement at what my mother did. I had heard that she designed it, but I never imagined it was like this. I was snapped out of my daze by Carter asked,

"You okay?" I blinked a couple time.

"Yeah, I just can't believe my mom did this."

"Me neither." Said Alice. Then she took my hand and I took Carter's like we did when we were little.

"Okay, everyone go to the balcony so we can wave to Apollo as he passes by. Stay behind me." Chiron. Carter, Alice, and I got to the front of the group. Only the older kids went so we did not have worry about blocking people's view.

When the sun chariot passed by it was wobbling. It looked like there was no one there, so I when up to the edge of the balcony. There was no railing, I was standing on my tip toes ignoring Chiron, Alice, and Carter telling me to back up. I leaned a little to far and fell off, plummeting to my death.

I stared at the ground, it looked kinda like a bunch of little dollhouses, and I saw my house! The wind whistling in my ears was really loud. It was cool to get a view of New York from above. I am lucky I am not afraid of heights. Everything was getting bigger as I went. Man, I should of listened to my friends. I tried to look up and I got a glimpse of the whole group looking at me. It was like being on a roller coaster but with only one really long drop and no clicking as you go up that makes you nervous even when you had gone on it a million times. I started to get scared.


	4. Dad Does a Spit Take

**Hey guys sorry for that problem it won't happen again. Thank you AmericanCitrus for pointing it out too me! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Or HOO! Bye**

Ch. 4

Dad Does a Spit Take

I was still falling. It takes surprisingly long to fall from Olympus. Now all the buildings look like the plastic houses you get from toy stores that you set up in you backyard for little kids. I was starting to think if I tried to get near the coast I could summon water to catch me. No, I was too far. If Alice was brave enough to try flying and getting me. No, she would be to scared to do that. I was out of ideas. Well, I guess I'll plummet to my doom. I had a great life. I felt tears in my eyes.

But I suddenly felt something under me.

"Blackjack!" I said. I whipped off the tears. Blackjack was my dad's Pegasus. He calls dad boss and me mini boss. I can talk to him and I can understand him. It is kinda weird, but I don't care.

 _Hey, Mini Boss! I was in the area and I saw you trying to fly, but should really leave the flying to me._

"Okay, I will next time. Can you fly by the balcony and then up to Apollo's chariot?"

 _Sure Mini Boss, do you know where Boss is?_

"No, I don't but he is probably at work." Blackjack bowed his head a little.

"You know what? When I get back to camp I will Iris Message him and tell him to give you some sugar cubes."

 _Okay, Mini Boss! Thanks_.

He perked up a lot. We flew by the balcony and I waved to them. They all looked at me in awe. We flew to Apollo's chariot. There was no one in bright yellow chariot. We flew back to the balcony. I got off his back and he flew away. I got hugged by Carter and Alice. Alice looked like she had been crying. Carter whispered in my ear,

"Please don't jump off anymore balconies."

"I won't." I promised.

"Grace Mae Jackson you are in so much trouble." I turned around to see Chiron, "I will Iris Message your parents as soon as we get back to camp."

"Oh man, he used my middle and last name. I'm dead." I said.

"Yeah you are." Alice said.

"Sorry?" I said.

"Sorry is not enough Yoda." She said. Carter had to hold her back.

When we got back to camp Chiron and Rachel Dare, The Oracle, took me to the big house and Iris Messaged my parents. They were watching something on the National Geographic channel.

"And Peanut the monkey is now eatin-" I never got to hear what Peanut the monkey was eating because they paused it.

"Hey Rach, Chiron. What's up?" Dad said. He takes a drink of coke.

"Hey, your daughter decided to fall off Olympus." Rachel said casually. Dad spit out his drink.

"WHAT?" Mom asked. I inched into view.

"I did not decide to do it! I was trying to see Apollo in his chariot and I leaned too far.

But Blackjack caught me! I promised that I would tell you to give him some sugar cubes. See I'm alive and in one piece!"

"I need to get that horse a life supply of sugar cubes." Dad said.

"We will talk about this later. Did you see Apollo?" Mom said asked.

"No, he disappeared." I replied

"I think that means someone will have to go on a quest." Chiron said.

"Pretty please can I go on the quest?" I begged.

"Sure. You can choose two people." Chiron said, "You can have a chance to redeem yourself by completing this quest."

"I won't fail you Chiron."

"Rachel do you have anything to say?" Chiron asked. She closed her eyes and opened them and they were emerald green, there was green smoke everywhere. She began to talk but it wasn't her voice. It sounded older and wiser, and it was like there was multiple people speaking.

 _"You must find the God who drives the sun, release him from his prison, the daughter of storm and beauty must suffer the cost of the one who is lost, fail or succeed, the one who is feared will be freed."_

Rachel turned back to normal. Someone accidentally touched the message so mom and dad disappeared.

"What was the prophecy?" She asked.

"You must find the God who drives the sun, release him from his prison, the daughter of storm and beauty must suffer the cost of the one who is lost, fail or succeed, the one who is feared will be freed." I say while scribbling it down on my arm.

"We know what the first part means, but 'fail or succeed the one who is feared will be freed. That scares me because that means someone will come back."Chiron said. I gulped.

"On a brighter note, who are you choosing?" Rachel asked trying to lighten the mood.

"By what the prophecy says, I really don't have a choice but to choose Alice. Because Jamie is a guy and the prophecy says daughter. I will choose Carter to come also."

"I'll call the council. Then we can discuss the prophecy more." Jamie is Alice's older brother. I nodded.

I don't want to put Alice in danger. Who knows what the "cost" is. It could mean she stubs her toe on the chariot, or death. I am hoping for the first option, but I don't think that will turn out in my favor. I sit down while waiting for the others to come.

When they finally come I feel like I have spent to much time with myself. They file in around the ping pong table. I see Carter and Alice, when they see me I smile and motion for them to come over. Carter, Alice, and I aren't part of the council, but we still get to come because we will go on the quest.

Everyone is talking about my mishap on Olympus. I just slump down into the chair and hope no one stares at me. Alice looks over and say,

"You scared me too h e double hockey sticks and back."

I snigger at her refusal to say... well, h e double hockey sticks. "Hey, it's not funny." She sounded a little hurt.

"Sorry, I know it's not." I said quickly and gave her a side hug. Carter is just looking at me very creepily. It's not like I had anything different then every other day. A orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and some skinny jeans, but I did not have too much of a choice not to wear skinny jeans. There isn't a lot to me, my unruly curls were swept up in a quick pony tail. I had no makeup on except a few sparkles that lingered from who knows when.

"What? Are you basking in the glory of my awesomeness?"

He rolled his eyes.

"No, I am not. I am just trying to get my hottie-ness to rub off on you, but it is not working."

"Yeah, because am already beautiful just the way I am!" I started singing the last part, and did a hair flip at the end.

"Ugh, too much Bruno Mars! It's going to hurt my sole!" He slammed his hand into his chest. Alice and I looked at each other and then started singing Bruno Mars. Alice had a beautiful voice. Let's just say mine wasn't the best, but it did the job.

"Her eyes, her eyes, make the sun look like it's not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She so beautiful, and I tell her everyday." I take a breath to keep going and then Carter puts his hand on our mouths.

"Stop. I can't take this anymore." He glares at us but he smiled too. "Plus you got the words wrong. It is her eyes, her eye, make the stars look like they aren't shining."

"How do you know that?" I said while raising my eyebrows.

"Because you guys have made me listen too it five thousand times!" He said while glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"Attention everyone! We have gathered here too discuss a new prophecy. Grace will now state the prophecy."

I held up my arm for me to read from, cleared my throat. "You must find the God who drives the sun, release him from his prison. The daughter of storm and beauty must suffer the cost of the one who is lost. Fail or succeed, the one who is feared will be freed." A mutter swept across them room as I said the last word.

James spoke up and said. "The first line obviously means they will have to find Apollo. The second line is referring to Alice, so she will have to go whatever the cost may be a and-" he was cut off by Megan, Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel's daughter. She spends half the summer here and the other half at camp Jupiter. "I know what the cost is." Everyone was paying attention now. "Ever heard of The Curse of the Sun Chariot? Well the saying goes that if anyone other than Apollo drives the chariot they will burn up in seven days. But in those days before they burn, the pain is excruciating. It starts with being warm on the first day. Then hot on the second, it goes on until the skin is black and there is smoke coming off of that poor person. Then on the last day they burst into flames then they end up being a pile of dust."

Alice was terrified, she couldn't move. Her eyes wide and her mouth wide open. I just pulled her into a hug.

"Well on that happy note, who will be freed?" I said. No one said anything but I had a feeling we all were thinking the same thing. Kronos


	5. Getting Off Topic

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update... Let's just say I got sidetracked. I might be updating slower because I don't have anymore pre-written chapters left. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh, and be sure to do the poll I have up! I will talk to you guys later!**

 ** _Margaret!_**

 **Disclaimer: I own the kids and the plot. That's it (sadly)**

Ch. 5

Getting Off Topic

I was sitting at a council meeting in the Big House with Carter and Alice. There was complete silence. I couldn't help thinking what would happen if Kronos came back. Chaos. That's what would happen, complete and utter chaos. We barely have gotten back to normal since Gaea.

I wish I could just push it to the back of my mind like a big school test coming up. But no, it had to be the king of the Titans. Not only the king of the Titans, but he was not nice what so ever. He possessed Luke, the guy James was named after. James Lucas Jackson.

I just realized I am the only Jackson kid who is not named after someone who died. James Lucas Jackson, named after Luke Casa-something. Trinity Bianca Jackson, named after Bianca Di Angelo. And me, named Grace Mae Jackson. I almost feel like the odd one out- shut up Grace. I am getting off topic, back too Kronos. Kronos is evil, who know what would happen too Camp Half-blood or worse the world. But let's cross that bridge when we come too it.

"You guys will leave tomorrow morning." Chiron said while breaking the silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Greenwich, England."

Everyone else looked shocked but Chiron, Autumn (the Athena councilor), and I.

"What? It makes sense," I continued, "Greenwich, England is the center of the Earth. So where else would Apollo stop at daybreak or nightfall?"

Carter just looked at me in awe, "You just knew that off the top your head. You really are Yoda."

"Yet to learn all my secrets, you have." I smirked.

"This meeting has now ended, get back to the usual business." Chiron said.

We walked back to our designated cabins. Everyone was getting ready for dinner. Trinity ran up, hugged me and asked,

"All the big kids said that you fell and got caught by a flying pony! Did that really happen?"

"Yes it really did happen."

"Wow! Can I fall and get caught by a flying pony too?"

"I don't think that would be a great idea." I said and shrugged. She gave me a pouty face and crossed her arms. Then she marched over to the Poseidon cabin to tell James how mean I was.

We got called to go to dinner, I saw Trinity eating at the Poseidon table. I looked at my plate and steak, mashed potatoes and asparagus showed up on it. Then I thought of pink lemonade and it was there.

Once we had make our offerings to the Gods and Goddesses by sacrificing a small portion of food to the fire. I dug in. The whole meal was amazing! It even beat my mom and Grandma Sally's cooking.

Then the whole camp huddled around the camp fire to sings songs and talk amongst each other. Carter and I made our way to Alice. We talked and talked then i got sidetracked by looking at the stars. I kept on thinking About Zoë. Dad told me about her and pointed out her constellation. I looked at it in awe.

I realized Carter was trying to tell me something but I was too immersed in my own thoughts that I ignored him. Then he set himself on fire. I jumped and quickly pulled water from the lake and drenched him.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

"You set yourself on fire when I was in my own little world. What do you expect me too do? Stand by and watch my friend be engulfed in flames?" I said still angry that he would do that.

"You know I inherited that from my dad! So why did you freak out?" We were raising our voices now.

"Okay guys, just calm down. There is no need to yell. Now apologize." Said Alice.

"Sorry Bob the Builder." I muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked trying to annoy me. It was working.

"I said sorry." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry too Yoda." He said with a smirk. He hugged me. I did not hug back. But I couldn't hold back the need to hug him back. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

That night I couldn't sleep because of the anticipation of the quest. I finally dosed off around ten.


	6. I'm Used As a Human Pillow

Ch. 6

I'm Used as a Human Pillow

I groaned and rolled over when someone shook my shoulder. I didn't know who it was.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled. Then I felt someone jump on my bed. Trinity. There is no other person that would dare to do that. I smack, punch, and throw pillows when people try to wake me up.

"No Gracie, you have to get ready for your quest!" Trinity squealed. I think she is more excited about the quest then I am.

I threw up my hands in surrender. Fine, I'm getting up." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I grabbed a set of clothes. Skinny jeans, a camp shirt, and a fuzzy blue hoodie.

I made my way to the bathroom took a quick shower, changed into my new clothes, and pulled up my hair in a messy ponytail. I came out of the bathroom and slung my backpack over one shoulder. It had an extra pair of clothes, some nectar and ambrosia, a flashlight, a compass, some spare drachmas and mortal money, and a band aid just incase. You never know when you will need one.

I went over to the Zeus cabin, where Alice stayed with her cousin Zoë Grace. Zoë was adopted by Aunt Thalia when she did not want to be in the hunt anymore. Aunt Thalia still hates most boys so that's why she adopted Zoë.

I knock on the door. Alice opened the door a crack and peaked her head out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You ready?"

"Are you ready."

"What?" I asked, I was puzzled.

"Are you ready is the proper way to say it. I can't believe you are a grandchild of Athena." She told me while shaking her head.

"You hurt my feelings!" I whined and made a pouty face.

"Aww, is wittle Gwacie sad?" She asked in a baby voice.

"One, don't call me Gracie. Two, since when have you turned into Aunt Thalia?"

"Since never."

"Oh, someone has some sass."

"And I'm proud!" We started cracking up. She quickly grabbed her backpack and we headed off to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Carter!" I yell while I knock on the door to the Hephaestus cabin. He opens up the door with a backpack slung over his shoulder and his face, shirt and hand covered with oil and grease. His curly brown hair messed up, as always. He smirked and said,

"You could of knocked and yelled louder that that Gracie." I rolled my eyes, let out a sigh, and said.

"How many times do I have to tell you people! Don't call me Gracie."

"Trinity calls you Gracie." Alice pointed out.

"Trinity is a different case. If I tell her no then that will hurt her feelings."

"She's just a little kid, she'll get over it." Carter said.

"Have you met my sister?"

"Yes I have, wise one. We had a fairy princess tea party together. It was FABULOUS!"

We all laughed.

"Whatever you said Bob the Builder." Alice said.

We all set off to the stables to get our Pegai (the plural for Pegasus). They all greeted my as "My Lady" which I did not really think was necessary. We mounted and set off for England.

Alice started dosing off so her Pegasus, Snuffles, flew close too me so I can adjust her so she didn't fall. We decided to all just go and Snuffles so the other Pegai could have a rest and that they switch. Once we all got on the order was Alice, me, and then Carter. I started too dose off not long after that. I leaned backwards to rest on Carter's chest. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and started to play with my curls.

I was woken up by a soft shake of the shoulder. I realized I was still leaning on Carter so I sat up straight and mumbled something that sounded remotely like good morning.

"We have only four more hours to go." Carter said trying to be upbeat.

"I don't know if I will make it!" I groaned.

He yawned and asked, "Do you think I could rest my chin on your shoulder?"

"Not at all, you where my pillow now I can be yours." He mumbled something in response and gently set his chin on my shoulder and leaned his head against mine.

Then Alice looked back, saw us and said,

"If Carter gets to use you as a pillow so do I." And with that she put her head in my lap. They were both out like that and I got to be left alone with my thoughts.

"Great." I mumbled and closed my eyes.


	7. We Meet Our First Goddess

**Hey guys, first I would like to say thank you so much for the reviews they make my day! Sorry about this chapter being so short I'll make the next one longer. You know the disclaimer and enjoy!**

 ** _Margaret_**

Ch. 7

We Meet Our First Goddess

I woke up with Carter still leaning on my shoulder with his arms loosely wrapped around me. I looked down to see Alice still sleeping. I decided to have some fun.

I looked around at Carter to make sure he was asleep the I yelled.

"WAKE UP, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

They both jerked up in surprise. I caught them both before they fell. Once they were safely on Snuffles, I properly doubled over with laughter.

"Oh my gods Grace! Why must you do that? A 'good morning' would of worked fine but no, you had to scare the cheese sauce out of me." Alice yelled.

"Cheese sauce?" I asked, "I didn't know you had cheese sauce in you."

They both gave me firm looks. I started to regret what I had done, even know the looks on their faces were priceless.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry I scared you guys. I didn't know you guys were going to react like that."

"You told us that we were under attack what do you expect us to do. Slowly wake up and ask you to pass us some orange juice and ask if you slept well?" Carter asked.

"Anyway," I said trying to change to subject, "We will arrive in about twenty minutes. The tallest hill is where to Sun Chariot should be."

"Okay, but are we going to wait 'till sunset for when the chariot passes by?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we are going to get something to eat, try to figure out where Apoll-"

I never got to finish that sentence.

Before we knew it we were in a old temple. Artemis was sitting down in front of us with the hunters behind her, their bows pulled back as if we were going to go try to kill the Goddess in front of us.

She was beautiful, she had dark brown hair that was braided with ribbon weaved into it. Her eyes were a bright blue. She looked like she was twelve or thirteen. She had on grey skinny jeans and a flowing gold top.

"Hello my dears, and you." She said nodding toward Carter. All the hunters scrunched their faces in disgust like he was a repulsive animal. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we? Why are we here?" I asked sounding more confident then I really was.

"Slow down, my dear. We are here to help you find my twin brother Apollo." Artemis answered, "As for were we are, we are under The Sun Café."

"M-my lady, wh-what do y-you need to tell us?" Alice asked nervously. I was scared for her, she was as white as a ghost.

"Oh, I won't be telling you anything."

Carter took a step forward and started, "Wh-"

"QUIET!" He took a step back.

"You will not speak unless I tell you too or you will be shot by my hunters!"

She said it with so much force he backed up. The hunter immediately aim their arrows at Carter.

"Thank you," she said back to her normal voice, "instead of telling you I am going to make it a tad harder." She snapped her fingers and instantly Carter fell to the ground. He was lucky his head didn't hit the wooden first. It would have been a lot worse. Alice and I ran too him I was holding his head and Alice was checking his pulse.

"What did you do?" Alice asked in a deadly calm voice. I think it was Scarier than her yelling. "My Lady." She added as an after thought.

"I just put him in a coma, he will wake up when the visions are done." Then poof she and her hunters were gone. We were in the cellar of a tiny Café with Carter in a coma. The sun had already set, we were too late, we will have to wait until tomorrow to get the chariot. Well the day went great (note sarcasm).


	8. Fighting For a Futon

Chapter 8

Fighting For a Futon

Alice, Carter, and I were in a basement to a café. Who know what time it is and we at least need to find somewhere to stay. We had another problem, Carter is in a coma.

I was trying to figure out what was going on when I heard footsteps. Alice and I both whipped around our heads and we saw a guy who looked about seventeen and almost goth. He had all black on and gold headphone around his neck. His electric blue eyes with raven hair contrasted perfectly. He had a very fare skin tone and freckles scattered lightly on his nose.

"Done chatting with Artemis?" He asked casually in a thick Scottish accent.

"Wh-who are you?" Alice asked cautiously.

"My question first." He commanded.

"What does it look like? Artemis would be here if we weren't done. Now, you answer Alice's question." I snapped back at him. He looked taken a back that I wasn't afraid of his punk look.

"Feisty." He muttered under his breath with a smirk on his face.

"What did you say?" I questioned even know I knew the answer.

"W. Zane Little. I'm, hmm what would you call it? Oh, yeah, Alice's half uncle."

"How?" Alice enquired, she seemed just as confused as I was. Then I noticed that they had the same eyes, but other than that they did not look the same at all. Alice has dark brown wavy hair and tanned skin tone.

"Son of Zeus, and you are the granddaughter of Zeus, the daughter of the great Jason Grace and Piper McLean."

"Yeah, I know who my parents and grandparents are. But why are you here?"

"I am here to take you, the feisty one, and the sleeping Latino to a safe place to rest."

I glanced over at Carter, still sleeping, then I said with a hint of sass,

"We have names you know. My name is Grace Jackson, you obviously know Alice, and that's Carter Valdez. Now please, just take us to the resting place."

"Alright, alright. Follow me." W. Zane threw up his hands in surrender, picked up Carter, and walked up the steps. We followed him and when we got up the stairs we were in the back of the café.

We walked up another flight of steps in to a hallway, W. Zane unlock the second door on the right and opened it. He walked inside. It was a small room with a window on the back wall, a bed on the right wall and a futon on the left. There was a small bathroom when you walked in the door. It was nice and cozy.

"You guy can figure out the sleeping arrangements, breakfast will be at eight." And with that he half threw half set Carter on the bed, walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

We both knew we couldn't pick up Carter, we looked at each other and ourselves at the futon, we both did not want to sleep on the bed next to Carter. We wrestled for the futon. I ended up losing.

I sluggishly walk over to the bed where Carter is sprawled out. I roll him to the top of the bed, get a pillow, and fall asleep at the foot of the bed.


	9. The Valdezinator 20

Chapter 9

The Valdezinator 2.0

I wake up to finger lightly brushing against my skin, I realize that they are brushing the hair out of my eye. I slowly open up my eyes to see big brown eyes staring down at me.

"Your awake." I mentally face palm at myself for stating the obvious. Carter didn't seem to mind.

"Yep, I am."

"Carter."

"Hmh?"

"You are one of my nearest and dearest friends, but don't wake me up." I quickly grabbed the pillow from beneath my head and hit him with it, but not very hard.

"OW!" He said pretending to be hurt.

Carter rubbed is head then swiftly pushed me down and tickled me.

"Stop...can't...breath!" I wheezed.

"Not until you say that I am the hottest,awesomest, most swoon worthy guy you have met and will meet." he said with a smirk.

"You...are...the...hottest...awesomest...most...swoon worthy...guy I... have met... and will meet." I said between deep breaths and giggling. He stopped tickling me.

"NO! DON'T EAT ME!" Alice yelled, I fell off the bed, at the last moment I grabbed Carter's are and pulled him along too. We fell in a heap laughing our heads off. Alice peered over the edge of the futon and asked.

"What the heck are you too doing? I know I screamed something but what did I say that made you get into that position?"

We just laughed some more.

We started getting ready, there was a fight for who got the bathroom first. Alice won.

Once we were changed and cleansed we headed down for breakfast, even know it was at like five O'clock in the morning so we didn't miss the sun rise. Once we ate breakfast and left a note for W. Zane we left for the big hill.

 ***I'm a line breaker, breaking lines. What are you doing? Read the DAM story!***

Once we got to the big hill, we found the sun chariot. It was beautiful, bright and yellow like the sun. It was usually a sports cart of some sort, but with Apollo not here to change it, it looks just like a chariot.

Alice looked as me with her electric blue eyes that seem soft at the moment.

I hugged her, she muttered something in my ear I couldn't hear. We stopped hugging the Carter hugged her.

I was trying to rack my mind of some way for Alice not to drive it. I got nothing. There was no way the prophesy said _The daughter of storm and beauty must suffer the cost of the one who is lost._ There was no one else who was the granddaughter of Zeus and Aphrodite.

We muttered good byes and stay safes, Alice climbed into the chariot. As soon as I touched her hand so I could squeeze it for reassurance she was warmer that usual. Alice took the reigns and started to drive back across the world. We watched her turn into golden dot in the sky.

I turned to Carter and said, "So, what did you see?" "In your dream." I added as an afterthought.

"Well, it was some Empousa. The leader of the group, I think her name was Kelli, was talking about Apollo never being able to escape from his prison. She said, and I quote, 'if that sea spawn Percy Jackson's daughter gets here I will personally kill her and hang her body on his front door'. Then something about not being able to find them anyway because they were in a volcano that could wipe out millions of acres of land if it was disturbed. That was it. So in all, we have to find a scary volcano and fight a very vengeful Kelly."

"Wow." Was all I could make come out of my mouth.

"Yeah."

"You are fighting Kelli." I said, then Carter smirked. He put his hands on my shoulders and said,

"Gracie, dear, you don't have a choice to say what monster you want to fight. It's not Pokèmon where you can throw a multicolor ball and yell 'I choose you'. You get what you get and don't get upset."

"Even if it's a crazy monster named Kelli who wants to take revenge on my father through me?"

"Even if it's a crazy monster named Kelli who wants to take revenge on your father through you." He confirmed. I looked up at him with big sad eyes and hung my head.

"How?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How do you do that with your eyes. You seem so sad."

"The world may never know." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, and by the way," I playfully slapped the side of his head, "don't call me Gracie." Then I gave him a sweet smile. Carter rubbed the side of his head and muttered something.

"Now what volcano shall we go too?" I asked.

"Well, let's name volcanoes you start." Carter suggested.

"Mount Hellen's."

"Mount Loa."

"Mount Pelèe."

"Mount Tamb-" Carter didn't finish his volcano name because there was an Iris Message.

It was Uncle Leo. He had his arms spread out and a cheesy grin on his face.

"Hello children, it is I your one and only master!"

Then there was a chorus of Dad, Valdez, and Uncle Leo here from the Iris message and here. Then I noticed Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason, my mom and dad, Aunt Calypso, Aunt Hazel, and finally Uncle Frank in the background.

"Fine, fine." He said while looked around. Then his face filled with concern.

"Where's Alice?" He asked.

"Oh, right you guys haven't heard the prophesy yet. It said that the daughter of storm and beauty must suffer the cost of the one who is lost. So that means Alice had to drive the sun chariot. That's what she is doing right now." I said. Aunt Piper was hugging Uncle Jason and she looked she was about to cry. Carter must have noticed it too, because he said,

"Aunt Piper, don't be sad isn't Apollo like the God of healing? You could just go up to him and say, 'Hey Mr. Music Man since we saved you from a cage, in a volcano, could you heal our friend who is burning up from your chariot?' He should do that and return the favor. But you never know, I might have to make a Valdezinator 2.0." He shrugged at the last part. Aunt Hazel was laughing so much she was close to tears and so was Uncle Frank. Aunt Hazel turned to Calypso and said,

"Are you sure this child isn't just a carbon copy of Valdez?"

"Nope, he has my nose but that's it." Then mom made her way to the front and said,

"You need to go to Mount Vesuvius and Uncle Leo, Dad, whatever you call Valdez will send you Festus to take you to Mount V. I will see you later." Then she shut off the connection.


	10. Happy the Dragon

Chapter 10  
Happy the Dragon

Carter just sat down, pulled a sheet and a pack cards out of his backpack. He spread the sheet out on the grassy hill and sat criss cross apple sauce, yes I still use the term from kindergarten, and began to shuffle the cards. When he saw me staring he flashed me a mischievous grin and patted the ground in front of him. I rolled my eyes and sat down.  
"Go Fish, Texas Hold 'Em, or War?" he asked.  
"War!" I said, almost not letting him finish his sentence. He split the cards into two piles. Then we started playing.

I won five times before he finally gave up on it.  
The time difference was killing me so I laid down and drifted off to sleep, before I was fully out I felt Carter patting my head. But sadly I did not drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 _There were several Empousi in the same volcano, then there was a large cage. There inside of it was Apollo. Apollo lifted his head, seeing me he said,  
"Hello, you must be the girl that will save me. Of course there will be the other ones." He said other ones like it was a disease.  
"The other ones are my friends and they will help you as much as I do. In fact, one of them is getting burnt up because of your chariot." _

_"I can't help that, I didn't put the curse on my chariot. Helios did. You have to go to Mount Vesuvius to find me the volcano blows up in about three days, good luck!" He said with a annoyingly perfect smile painted on his face._

 _Then the location changed. I was in the sun chariot. I looked over and saw Alice. She was sweating and probably getting burnt, I couldn't really see the difference in her beautiful, almost caramel skin. But she definitely looked darker. She constantly was wiping the droplets of sweat off her face_.

Then I woke up. Carter was looking down at me with a confused and worried look on his face, "What happened?" he asked I sat up rather slowly and I quickly brushed my teeth with an on the go toothbrush and said,"I had a dream, not a normal dream. A demigod dream." Then I told him about the dream.

"So Alice is scared and burning up but fine?" He asked. I nodded.  
"And Apollo has confirmed where we need to go." I nodded again.

"We just need Festus." I said.

"Let's go ride off into the sun set on Happy the dragon!" Carter said in a little kid voice.  
"Yay!" I also said in a little kid voice.  
Then there was a big shadow in the shape of a dragon over us. It was Festus and he was crashing.

 **Hey guys, I know I know it took me forever to update. But there it was. I have some good news I am going to adopt Opposites Attract by PercyJacksonLover202 and I would also like to give VictoryD a shoutout for the awesome Idea that I will be using for opposites attract. If you have any ideas or things you would like to see happen in opposites attract post a review or PM me. That's it for now thanks Diddlybob09.**


	11. Too much Spanish

Chapter 11

Too much Spanish

Well, that was a great surprise. Festus on the ground smoking. Carter put his head in his hands muttering "Why me? Why now?" I looked at him then to Festus. I wondered if he would be able to fix him.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Si." Oh, this is bad. He only starts to talk in Spanish when he's worried or nervous. That's how I learned to speak a little Spanish, like for instance 'Si' means yes.

"Can you fix him?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"No estoy seguro. Intentaré." He said. Like I said I know a little bit of Spanish, but not a lot. So I have no idea what he said.

"English please?" I asked politely.

"I'm not sure. I'll try." He translated.

"Bien." I said, which I was pretty sure meant thanks. The widest smile formed on his face. "De nada." He said, I think that meant your welcome.

He got to work. First he circled Festus, then open up some compartments that I didn't even know existed. He ran over to his backpack, unzipped the biggest compartment, turned the backpack over. I didn't know what I was expecting whatever it was, it was not what came out of that backpack. An assortment of tools and scrap metal came tumbling out of the backpack. Even a blowtorch, I don't know what he was thinking he was going to use it for but whatever it was, it was not going to be good.

After he got everything out of the bag he quickly organized it and got to work. There was the occasional "Grace can you please hand me the wrench?" or "Not that screwdriver the other one." And so on.

He was about half an hour in and I suddenly feel heat. I turn around expecting Carter to be using the blowtorch, but no. He somehow started a fire. He and Festus were on fire.

"Shi-" He starts.

"Toki mushrooms." I finish for him. He raises his eyebrows and I shrug.

"Whatever, can you please put us out." He asks impatiently.

"I'm not you personal fire hose." I say annoyed.

"You kinda are, 'cause I'm too hot." He said with a smirk.

"This better?" I ask and then I cover him and Festus with water from a nearby pond. He narrowed his eyes at me. In a split second he runs towards me throws over his shoulder, runs around like a crazy person, then throws me onto the picnic blanket. I was laughing hysterically for at least five minutes.

He worked on Festus until it go to dark to see. He finally put down his tools and lays down on the picnic blanket beside me.

"Do you want to go find a hotel to sleep in?" I asked.

"Nah, too long of a wait and to expensive. Plus what sane person would let to teenagers rent a room." He replied.

"Well, that's that. Now I'm tired. So good night." I said with a yawn. I rolled over so I was facing the opposite way from him. I Could feel the soft tug of him playing with my curls. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter. I have not been updating regularly and I'm sorry for that, I just have stuff going on. I have a question for you, I hope you have noticed the slight crushes Carter and Grace have on each other. I am planning to make this at least a trilogy. Do you want me to quicken the pace on their relationship or keep going the rate they are going now. Remember they are only thirteen so if I was going to quicken the pace it would be like kissing of the forehand or cheek. Maybe one kiss. Hugging. Stuff like that, so let me know and I hope you enjoy to chapter. Bye!**


End file.
